Futuristic Dream
by MC Becky a.k.a Miss Cheetah
Summary: The new girl Marylin, thinks that Kim and Ron are made for each other. Kim's has a weird dream. Will Marylin's thoughts become reality?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the show 'Kim Possible' or any of it's character. But I DO own Marylin, the girl that makes the dream happen. Anyways please RR! This is my second KP fanfic and it is K/R.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Futuristic Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a nice day at Middleton High. Kim Possible and her best friend ron Stoppable were walking to school. Soon a young girl came and joined them, it was Marylin, Kim and Ron's new friend. Marylin had short blonde hair and grey eyes, thanks to contacts. They all talked about different stuff like Club Banana's new fashion, wrestling and animals. Those were each favorites subjects. They soon arrived at school. The three of them went in Art Class. Sitting next to each other of course. Kim and Ron started painting, while Marylin was drawing. But Marylin wasn't exactly drawing, she was more observing. Who? What? She was observing Kim and Ron.  
  
Marylin knew since the day she came to Middleton High, that KP and Ron were tight friends. But she always thought they felt more for each other, but were scared of saying something. She always remembered the old piece of advice her mother said "The best relashionship usually start of as friends". So when she saw Kim and Ron, she knew they were meant for each other. She always seemed to ask them about stuff like that too. Kim and Ron never really said anything important about it.  
  
But Marylin also had another secret. She could see people's future. She had of course seen Kim and Ron's. So she decided to show them a bit about it. She decided to show Kim, who had more confidence in her. Ron was still a bit tweaked, because he thought he and Kim were growing apart because of Marylin.  
  
After class, Marylin went to talk to Kim in private.  
  
Marylin: (whispers) Kim.  
  
Kim: (looks at Marylin) What is it?  
  
Marylin: I gotta show you somethin'.  
  
Kim: Sure.  
  
Marylin took Kim into the janitor's closet and took a box out of her pocket.  
  
Marylin: It's for you, consider it as a thank-you present, for helping be get use to Middleton and showing me around.  
  
Kim: (opens the box and sees a pair of earring) Oh Marylin! They're beautiful. (smiles) Thank-you so much.  
  
Marylin: You're welcome. (smiles) Why don't you put them tomorrow?  
  
Kim: I will.  
  
They both left to their next class.  
  
Class soon ended, so did school. Every student went back home.  
  
That night Kim put on her earrings and showed them to her mother.  
  
Kim: Aren't they nice?  
  
Mrs. Possible: They sure are. That Marylin girl is so nice.  
  
Kim: Yes she is. Well Im going to sleep.  
  
Mrs: Possible: Good night Kimmie.  
  
Kim: 'Night Mom.  
  
Kim went up her room and changed into her PJs. She went to sleep, not taking the earring off.  
  
What's gonna happen to Kim? Read the next chapter to find out! Please Read & Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Thsi is the chapter in the future. This story is very short. I was wondering. I'm 11 years old, are my story good for my age? I know I'm not putting extreme details, but I write very simple and short. Sorry if you like long story.  
  
If you check my userlookup you can find info about the next stories I'm writing. There's going to be 2 more than I don't know. But it's always K/R. I just love that. Sorry if you hate it.  
  
Futurisctic Dream  
  
Chapter 2, Kim's Dream... Or is it reality?  
  
Kim yawned as she woke up. She slwoly oened her eyes and saw someone sleeping beside her. Who was it? She wondered. She looked and saw... RON!  
  
Kim: (scared and surprised) AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Ron: (wakes up, very alert) What? Who? When? (looks at Kim) Oh.. Honey are you alright?  
  
Kim: (very scared) Honey? Ron what are you doing here?!? Go to your house!  
  
Ron: (confused) My house? But honey this is my house, our house.  
  
Kim looked at Ron. What was he talking about.... Wait. Ron looked different, he looked... older. Kim looked around the room, this wasn't her room. She saw a mirror and looked at herself. Oh my gosh! She looked older too.  
  
Kim: Ron, I'm 16 right?  
  
Ron: No honey you're 32... Don't you remember your age?  
  
Kim: Okay... Weird... Wait why the heck are you calling me 'honey'?!? (looks kinda angry)  
  
Ron: But I usually call you like that, you usually don't mind... Okay I'll call you Kim from now on.  
  
Kim: Okay.... (Kim looked at her hands, she had a ring. A marriage ring!) AAHHH! A ring! An engangement ring! Why do I had this on my finger!?!  
  
Ron: Because we're married? Hon- I mean Kim are you feeling alright?  
  
Kim: I'm feeling fine.... Ron.  
  
Kim was feeling actually pretty scared right now. What was she doing married to Ron and why did she look so different? Kim was mixed up right now, but she had so many questions. Suddenly two small children came in. One -who was a boy- was around 6-7 years old, while the other one- who was a gir-l was around 10. The boy had auburn hair like Kim, but bronw eyes like Ron. The older girl had long blonde hair in pigtails and forest green eyes.  
  
Kids: Mom! Dad! Good morning!  
  
Ron: Mornin' kids. (hugs them)  
  
Kim: (eyes opened widly) Mom? Kids? Who are you?  
  
Girl: Umm... I'm Kristy mom... and that's Will. (points to young boy)  
  
Kim: And I'm your what?  
  
Will: Our mom!  
  
Kim: (looks at Ron) Ron how did this (points at childrens) happen?  
  
Ron: (scratches head) Let's see... Well it was years ago, but I think we were in a motel room, after our big trip...  
  
Kim: Eeew!! Ron! Too much information!  
  
Ron: But you asked!  
  
Kristy: Dad, who's bringing us to school?  
  
Ron: I will. Mommy has to go to work, hurry honey your late.  
  
Kim: Work? Okay... Ummm.. What's my work again?  
  
Ron: Veterianarian remember? You work on Willows street...  
  
Kim: Okay.. Thanks..  
  
The kids went away. Kim thought "Okay, I have kids. Weird. Ron's my husband, really weird. I'm a vet? Super weird.. Okay... Well it isn't that bad a job. 'Cept I'd rather be a lawyer. Okay focus Kim. Willows... I know were that is, good. Okay I better get dressed." Kim looked in the closet and took out some clothes. She was going to change, when she saw Ron just standing there. She wasn't gonna change in front of him!  
  
Kim: Ron could you go?  
  
Ron: Huh? Sure... If you want. (walks downstairs)  
  
Kim sighed. She changed, then walked downstairs. She said bye to Ron and the... kids. She still was feeling surprised about those. She started her car, a BMW. "Cool car" She thought. She drove to Willows street and saw the vet place. She went in.  
  
Secretary: Good morning Mrs. Stoppable.  
  
Kim didn't anwser, she wasn't used being called Mrs. Stoppable.  
  
Secretary: Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Rocas wants to know if you're free Saturday? His poodle needs to have an operation.  
  
Kim didn't anwser, she was too busy thinking about how this happened.  
  
Secretary: Mrs. Stoppable? Mrs. Stoppable?! (shrieking) Mrs: Stoppable!?!  
  
Kim looked at the lady who was screaming. "Oh my gosh!" She thought. It was Bonnie!  
  
Kim: Bonnie?  
  
Bonnie: Yes Mrs. Stoppaable... I wanted to know-  
  
Kim: (interrups her) Mrs. Stoppable? Wait I'm Kim Possible.  
  
Bonnie: Umm.. Mrs. Stoppable, you changed your last name when you got married...  
  
Kim: Oh that's right! (slaps forehead) Sorry Bonnie. So what were you saying?  
  
Bonnie: I was asking you, Mr. Rocas wants to know if you're free Saturday? His poodle needs to have an operation.  
  
Kim: (confused, since she doesn't kow what to anwser) Umm... yes. Very busy. Busiest day. In fact, I'm busy right now. I have to go, see ya Bonnie! (starts walking to the door)  
  
Bonnie: So I'll cancel all of your appointments?  
  
Kim: Yup! Bye!  
  
Bonnie: Good day Mrs. Stoppable.  
  
Kim left. She was so confused. Bonnie was working for her? That was actually cool, but she seemed different... Like a nicer Bonnie. But the real problem was, how was she supposed to go back to her life. She looked for her kimmunicator, but she didn't have it. She decided to go back to the house.  
  
At her house. Or should I say at the Stoppable's residence.  
  
Kim walked in and saw Ron playing with the kids. Ron got up and leaned to kiss Kim. Kim jumped on the other way, not getting kissed. She tripped on a pile of blocks and fell down.  
  
Ron: Hon, you okay? (helps her up)  
  
Kim: Yes. Umm... No kisses for a while okay?  
  
Ron: Sure... So back from work so early?  
  
Kim: I was... Felling sick. (fakes a cough) Umm, throat very bad, gotta sleep.  
  
Ron: I'll bring you some soup, 'kay?  
  
Kim: Yeah. Okay thanks.  
  
Kim went back to her room. She lied in the bed. Ron came up. He had soup he sat beside her and handed her the soup. Kim took some sips.  
  
Kim: Thanks.  
  
Ron: You're welcome. (kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Kim: (blushes) Uh.. Yeah.. So you were playing with the childrens.. Don't you have work?  
  
Ron: Got the day off, remember? So I called the school and told them, the kids were sick. A little fib, a lot of fun.  
  
Kim: (giggles) Oh.. Okay. Umm Ron.. What happened to Marylin and Monique.. And well my parents?  
  
Ron: What? You don't remeber? Okay. Well Marylin is now a model, Monique's a fashion designer and your parents are at their house. They're okay.  
  
Kim: Good.  
  
The door rang. Kristy's voice was heard. "I'll get it!" Kim waited for a few seconds. She looked at Ron. He was different. He was more mature. He was also very nice with childrens. Kim was kinda happy to be married with Ron. She suddenly gasped. Dud she just think she was happy to be married ith him? But she had a crush on josh Mankey, not Ron! But maybe she was falling in love with him. Ron was so sweet and nice, he was her best friend. He was cute in his ways, kida clumsy and goofy, but that was part tof his charm. Wait? What was she just saying? Was she saying that she loved him? No way! "I can't love Ron.." Kim thought. "I don't love him... I think."  
  
Someone came up, it was Marylin.  
  
Marylin: Hello Kim, Ron  
  
Kim: Hi....  
  
Ron: Hello Marylin, how ya doing?  
  
Marylin: I'm fine. Could I talk to Kim in private?  
  
Ron: Sure.  
  
Ron got out. Marylin approached Kim.  
  
Marylin: Kim remember those earring I got you? When we were younger?  
  
Kim: Yeah. That was very nice of you.  
  
Marylin: Kim... I know what happened to you.. I made it happen. But you seemed, scared, confused and surprised about this. So I'm leaving it up to you. The earrings I gave you were.. Magic. They made you see your future. Now if you think you saw enough, jst take them off. But if you want to find out more, leave them on. But if you tell anyone about this, you'll be stuck in your future.  
  
Kim: (gasps) O...kay. So you made this happen? Wow... I think I had enough of my future, for now. Beside I don't wanna know it all, I like finding out stuff on my own.  
  
Kim took of the earrings. A giant light appeared...  
  
Oooh... Cliffhanger! Don't worry. It's nothing big. So like the story by now? RR 


	3. Chapter 3

Futuristic Dream  
  
Chapter 3, Kim's Decision... Will Ron accept it?  
  
Kim woked up. She ran to her mirror. She was herself again! She went downstairs and saw her family eating breakfast together.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Good morning Kimmie.  
  
Kim: Hey Mom. What's my whole name?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Kimberly Ann Possible, why?  
  
Kim: (smiling) Nothing.  
  
Kim went and hugged her parents. She went back to her room and got dresses. She then ate breakfast and went outside. Ron was waiting for her. He wasn't 30 anymore! Kim hugged Ron, who was a bit confused, but he smiled.  
  
Ron: Good morning KP...  
  
Kim: (stops the hug) Were not married are we?  
  
Ron: (confused look) I don't think so...  
  
Kim: 'Kay.  
  
Maylin soon joined them. Ron walked to class, but Marylin took Kim into the janitor's closet.  
  
Marylin: Kim remember the dream you had last night?  
  
Kim: My dream? How do you know about it? Man was it weird.. I was like-  
  
Marylin: (interrrups her) I really did it Kim. That was your future.  
  
Kim: Wait! My future? But I can't be married to Ron. And I don't want childrens.. I.. You're acting weird Marylin..  
  
Marylin: Kim you gotta believe me. If you don't ask Ron to be your boyfriend, your future will be destroyed! You don't wanna know what's gonna happen if you two don't end up together.  
  
Kim: It's bad?  
  
Marylin: Very.  
  
Kim: So what am I suppose to do?  
  
Marylin: Kim I know your secret. I know you love him.  
  
Kim: (blushing) Oh.. I.. Okay. Yes I do. I mean ever since I met him I love him. The guy's the one!  
  
Marylin: Then tell him. You have to do it.  
  
Kim: Okay.. I will. Thanks Marylin. You're a great friend.  
  
Marylin: No big.  
  
Later that day, Kim took Ron outside. They sat on a bench. Kim was pretty nervous about this. What if he didn't love her back? What if this destroyed their friendship? She gulped.  
  
Kim: Umm Ron I have to tell you something.  
  
Ron: What is it KP?  
  
Kim: You know, sometimes people are friends. But one person wants to change that relashionsip, to another level... because that person kinda likes the other person..  
  
Ron: Kp I'm getting confused.  
  
Kim: I.. Umm.. I...  
  
Kim leaned over to kiss him. She kissed Ron. Ron opened his eyes widely, pretty surprised. He then slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Kim smiles.  
  
Kim: I love you.  
  
Ron: Wow... I do too.  
  
Kim: Will you... Be my boyfriend?  
  
Ron: Of course!  
  
Kim and Ron ended up together, as Marylin predicted. And years later they got married and had two children. Marylin lived next to their house, kinda like their aunt.  
  
The End.  
  
So ya like? I know it's pretty mushy and lovey-dovey, but I like that stuff. This is my second fanfic, so please RR. 


End file.
